Emperor Zikyu Rothedrache
"Alright, Well Then I shall face this Mr. Braunland Myself, You know Kyra I have met him once and all I remember was death of my Best Friend BetaFury" ~ Zikyu when being Released by the Amulet by Kyra Megokara Emperor Zikyu AKA Rothedrache 皇帝じきゅ 'is the Protagonist and the Co-founder of the Liberty Violet Brigade Biography Zikyu was the King of Phovician Kingdom until one night He heard a strange occurance disturbance noise that happens to be one of his guards dying and a Strange Voice upon the Kingdom. Then He realized that by walking throughout the castle the worst thing happened to him, His Best Friend BetaFury was Announced dead because Mr. Braunland killed him during the Invasion. So, It was between Zikyu and Mr. Braunland they have fought continuously for 2 days until He Found a Blank Amulet and He Swore that He will Fix everything for his Kingdom and his best Bodyguard and Ally, BetaFury. which Mr. Braunland's guards and Koblin was responsible of Betafury dying on the floor begging for Zikyu. He didn't realize that Betafury is dead, after the Invasion. Also, Mr Braunland and his guard surrounded him into a battle. However, He still Lurks and fought Mr. Braunland and failed to succeed and was fused with Golden Coin Amulet within his chest. The Release of the Amulet In '25, 3617 Two months during the Rising Sphere Tournament. Zikyu was Released because Kyra Released him from the Amulet which he was trapped from for Centuries. He was shocked that Kyra was the only one who released him amongst her friends. He Thanked her and knew about the incident of Mr Braunland, So as a Promised Favor, Zikyu had to do what has to be done. He is attempting to Defeat Mr Braunland for the Final Match in the Rising Sphere. He's doing it more than Betafury, but also to The Liberty Violet Society! Everyone was Thrilled and Optimistic that He agreed to Gain the Title of "King of the Rising Sphere" Therefore, He was set up in the tournament 3 months later due to the Rising Sphere Policy. Appearances/Personality Traits An Ex-Emperor who has god-like powers to overcome his Lighting Atom! He used to assign His Allies before they were killed and Leeroy by Mr. Braunland. He once obtain supernatural powers from the Ancient “Flower Shield." He Can have techniques such as having a really powerful Knee combination attacks, He can auto-defend himself from trouble by using his violet Bulletproof vest, Dual Wielding Element attacks, and His Eyes guides him the Ability to teleport! His eyes turn really Maroon when he's Aggravated at his opponent! He also Entered the Rising Sphere to obtain his powers towards Good. His old body was once killed by Mr. Braunland and seeks Vengeance for the allies he once knew! He usually wears a Violet Armless Vest and flower-like Shoulder pads, He was also a Prisoner of war which explains why he has chains in his Jeans. He wears a Green headband from when he was a Prince. He also have two arm pads for Extra Protection. However, He does not like to be Angry and even if He does His Powers Increase with the flow. His Eyes then Turned Red and his powers usually become at a Superlative Condition way beyond most of his opponents. He is seriously not the guy to mess around, He can break simple things like: Bones, Sticks, Stones, Iron, Anything that exist on earth. He just can't break his friends no matter how bad they treat him. So, Therefore Kyra Megokara is the only Friend He has that saved him! Kyra Used 1 wish upon his Amulet and she realizes the Risk of the Amulet since she' a Gal. Her Life was Subtracted 5 years. Although to Males it has no affect towards lifetime expectancy when the power of Zikyu's amulet is used! Trivia * Zikyu apparently is Pronounced as "Jikyu" in Japanese. this is due to the fact that Japanese Alphabet in Both Katakana and Hiragana had no "Zi" So it's replaced with a "Ji" * He is only Protagonist that happens to be the Oldest in age * He is the only Character that had ever seen Mr Braunland before anyone else. * Unlike other series, He is now a Protagonist in the Princess Wars Environment * The Flower Shield in This image is minor hint of the Flower Shield in the series. However the Only Difference is that The Actual Shield is Painted Gold and the Kanji is carved in, The one in the Picture is just Pure Plastic. * He is the only Boss Character in the series that Fights For Good * The Co-Creator happens to be the De Facto Voice Actor of the Series. * He is the Only character that is ambidextrous * Unlike most series, He is a Locked Character. However, This Boss character becomes Playable once He is unlocked * He had a Love Interest Once, However He rarely Mentions about her. * He is so powerful that no scale or machine can estimate how much strength it has because Mr. Braunland failed to kidnap him. The Scales are broken and the last thing they saw in Overall strength is "???????????" which means Zikyu can defeat and conquer anyone. * Has the strongest willpower and a supernatural ability that no character can possess. * He can only be faced as a Final Boss if you select "Mr. Braunland" in the Game Series * Unlike Other Characters, His Character Ending happens to be one of the Shortest * He is actually Based on an Actual Emperor in China. However, He is known as the Yellow Emperor * Most Bosses have slow Defense, Zikyu is not the Case, He has higher Defense than Offense, Although People have never witnessed his fury it Multiplies 500-2,000 times more than his current opponent! He's also one of the fewest Bosses that has a Delta Ghost Form! Category:Protagonist Category:Team Violet Category:Heros